


Two armies fighting in a Dystopian Formicapunk World

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - Boulet [One-Shots] [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Don't know what I'm doing, FormicaPunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: In a world made of Formica, Will and Hannibal have very distinct view on the fashion but can they set it aside for the sake of their relationship?





	Two armies fighting in a Dystopian Formicapunk World

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is based on this note form Boulet : http://www.bouletcorp.com/2011/07/07/formicapunk/  
> I don't know where I was going with this, I tried to finish it for two weeks, so it's done but well...

All technology boom had stop in the beginning of the eighties. It was as every one had agreed that what they had created was the best they could do and it was not worth trying any more. So they were stuck with Formica tables, plastic chair as fancy chair, bright colour everywhere and red arm-less puffa jacket as high fashion. Looney Tunes 3D, with his little blue and red glasses, was the latest hit of all blockbuster.

Needless to say that some were not happy with the current state of thing. Some were trying to bring new materials to the front of the stage, to speed up some technology changes. Their ranks where few in the beginning, mostly outcast from society, but they were growing slowly but surely. Some of the high-society had joined their rank, mostly out of spite to share their better taste in fashion than the rest of the world.

Will was part of the people who did not care, he had no eye for style and was comfortable in jeans and old flannels. So yes, he was not the biggest fan of the Formica furniture he could only found, but he could manage just fine with it. But, one that was really not pleased with the state of things was Hannibal. Hannibal that Will had meet through work at the FBI, and for whom he had quickly fallen in love. Hannibal had been judgmental, bitchy even according to Will, about his house decoration every time he had come to Wolf Trap. Will was so bored at that idea of a new schooling each time Hannibal was visiting his home, that he gradually stopped inviting him.

It has not gone unnoticed and Hannibal had started to scrap his brain about it. Trying to lure Will into staying at his place, trying to bring him to see the beauty of his home, the delicate of his decoration. Sure it was find, but it was not like Will at all, he was more comfortable in dog hair than in silk. He could go with it for his relation, but he was not sure he was willing to do so for someone that was so openly disdainful of his style of life. Fuck, he was even not sure Hannibal was including his dogs in his invitation.

He tried to temper the water by bringing some object with him to forget at Hannibal’s place from time to time. To see if they were still there the next time he was visiting. It was a disappointing test to say the last, they were never here. “Hannibal, I think we should pause this.” The betrayed had been complete.


End file.
